A scalding apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,068. In this known scalding apparatus, the poultry is conveyed through an immersion tank comprising a number of adjacent passage chambers. At the bottom side of these chambers the scald water is withdrawn, treated, and subsequently reintroduced into inlet chambers that are divided from the passage chambers. These inlet chambers are divided from the passage chambers by means of a baffle. By overflowing this baffle, treated scald water is reintroduced to reach again the chambers through which the poultry passes. If necessary the reintroduced scald water supplemented with water in order to compensate for evaporation and removal of scald water from the scalding apparatus by the poultry leaving the apparatus.